


I Am Eviscerated

by broeslbr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Inspired by Music, MUNA - Freeform, Somewhere in Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broeslbr/pseuds/broeslbr
Summary: Alex is at a bar alone and can't help but think of Maggie. She is tired of the loneliness.





	I Am Eviscerated

**Author's Note:**

> *Listen to Everything by MUNA*
> 
> Story I wrote for a grad school class. We had to write a creative piece so I took song lyrics and applied it to Sanvers. I have embellished a bit since my class because it was originally written through Alex's POV.

The windows start to fog as the muggy air from the bar hits the cool window. The rain hasn’t stopped in days, but it seems fitting. Alex has never felt her emotions match the weather so perfectly. She glances out the window in a daze, but notices a brunette having trouble with an umbrella caught in the wind. Her hair ends up glued to her pale cheek and mouth, and Alex ends up staring.

            A chuckle escapes her lips at the struggle of this poor girl. She almost leaves her seat to go out and help, but in a blink the girl straightens up and continues trudging up the block.

Alex plants herself back in her seat, gripping the beer glass that is starting to sweat. A droplet streaks down and ends up landing on her ring finger. The now empty ring finger. She take a large gulp as the flashback of laughs and pools games in this very bar pop into her head.

 

* * *

 

“Pay up,” Alex says with a confident smirk as the eight ball makes its way to the corner pocket. The bar is quiet tonight and this bet on the pool game had only been increasing her bank account by the hour.

“No way,” shouts Maggie. She is leaning against the pool table and takes a drag from her beer. “One more game. Winner takes all.” She points at Alex trying to repress a smile. 

“Then just hand it over now. I’ve won five out of the last six games and you only won the second game because you distracted me,” Alex retorts.

Maggie walks towards Alex and places her hands on her hips. Alex is met with dimples and a giggle. “Hey. Fair is fair.”

Alex teasingly leans in, but whispers in Maggie's ear, "Well then two can play at that game."

She moves away and starts to re-rack with no intention of going easy on the next game, while Maggie left stunned. 

"Alright Danvers."

 

* * *

 

The TV news pulls Alex from the memories. Another tragedy takes place in the world. It seems like that is all she hears about nowadays. Tragedies, emptiness, heartbreak and loneliness. No one can get it right.

Another memory flashes about late nights together. Where the world finally felt at peace and nothing mattered but the space where Maggie and her existed. Fingers interlaced and promises of a life together. The purest form of happiness she had ever felt.

Everything about this bar reminds Alex of them. From the smell of old beer and cheap fried food. To the sound of cheers from the sports fans and the clinking of pool balls. The comfort of the back booth where one of their first dates started. Coming back here is a way to remind herself of how she messed it all up. Everything here reminds her of what she gave up. Everything.

Alex looks up out the window again and just see a reflection staring back with tired eyes and a face that hasn’t truly smiled in weeks. The rain makes it look longer and distorted. Yet it is probably the most accurate to how she feels. She's tired of waking up every morning with an empty bed and the punching feeling through her stomach each time she remembers that Maggie isn't next to you. The gnawing pain in her gut is telling her to get up. To move. Do something other than sit in sorrow and wish for something different.

Alex throws back the rest of her drink, leave some bills for a tip and rushes out the door. The building confidence is the only thing propelling her forward. Actually it's a little more like hope. Maggie doesn't live too far from the bar so she start to run. The rain is pouring down, but nothing is going to hold her back.

Alex climbs the steps of the apartment. Rain soaked clothes and hair plastered to her skin, she knocks on the door and tries to catch her breath as she waits. She runs her hands together to still them from shaking. The door opens and Alex is met with those same dimples.

“Hey.”


End file.
